charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P3
P3 was the name of the successful nightclub in San Francisco started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999. The club was named after the Power of Three, in honor of Piper and her sisters.As mentioned in "The Devil's Music" Piper sold the club sometime in 2008 in order to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant, Halliwell's.Eighteen months after the Ultimate Battle, as mentioned in "Piper's Place" Over the years the club was run by Piper, it went through several ups and downs, though it was generally a popular and successful nightclub and at times the only source of income for the sisters. Various magical and demonic events took place at P3 and it was a regular hangout for the sisters themselves as well. History The Industrial Zone Before Piper bought the club in 1999, it was known as "The Industrial Zone". Prue said she used to go there often after work and that it was a great place. The place went bankrupt twice. She noted that it would be a shame if Piper's loan didn't work out, as the place had a lot of potential."Witch Trial" The Beginning of P3 After Piper had quit her job at Quake, she started to make plans for her dream job. Although she couldn't open a restaurant, the closest she would get would be the owner of a nightclub. Piper was in the process of getting a business loan which would let her buy the building, but it collapsed when Jeremy Burns was resurrected by Abraxas and attacked there. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor, which allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake and became silent partners. The Big Break P3 initially struggled to get a foothold. However, its big break came when the band Dishwalla performed there. Leo was responsible for this as he put the manager, Jeff Carlton, under a spell. Unbeknownst to Leo and the sisters, Carlton had made a pact with the demon Masselin, who offered to make him a successful manager if he would deliver him the souls of innocents. Carlton would trick fans into believing they would meet the band, only to end up devoured by Masselin. When Masselin devoured Jenny Gordon and several other women at P3, the sisters vanquished him. Due to Dishwalla's performance, P3 officially became success."The Devil's Music" The Spot In Size Matters, P3 had a make-over and was totally changed, even the name changed into "The Spot". After Prue's death, the club was not doing so well and in an attempt to make it better, a manager was called in to change it. But at the end of the episode, Piper turned "The Spot" back into P3, after she finally fully accepted Paige, as well as the existence of the new Power of Three. Piper had mentioned that P3 stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to her new manager. Leo healed the P3 sign that was thrown out into the back. Closure Eighteen months after the sisters' last destined battle, Piper closed down P3 in order to open up her dream restaurant, "Halliwell's." Performers For a complete list of performances held at P3 see List of Musicians Who Performed at P3. Alternate Realities Centennial Charmed In the alternate reality created by Cole Turner, Paige Matthews never reconstituted the Power of Three after the death of Prue, as she had also been killed by Shax. Consumed by bitterness and vengeance, Piper became a fierce demon hunter looking to vanquish Shax, while Phoebe became stuck in a loveless marriage to Cole. P3 was abandoned and fell into ruins. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World In the evil parallel world, P3 was a strip club instead of a regular nightclub. Inspector Sheridan worked there as one of the dancers and Darryl Morris was a frequent customer. Notes and Trivia *The name was a nod for Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and The Power of Three. After Prue died, the significance went to Paige. *Piper Halliwell also temporarily used P3 to run a day care center.As seen in "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1" The club could also be rented for private parties and other events, such as baby showers, high school reunions and speed dating nights. *Paige stated she started going to P3 about a year before Prue died. Paige went to the club because she felt a connection with the sisters, meaning she probably knew what they looked like. Therefore, it's possible that she and Prue have seen each other there without realizing they were related. *One of the posters seen on the walls of P3 was of Chicago-Based Metal band Disturbed. Gallery 2x01-industrial-zone.jpg|The Industrial Zone up for sale from SWA Properties P3-girls1.jpg|Phoebe, Prue and Piper after vanquishing a Libris in Ex Libris GirlsSofa.jpg|The girls on their favorite sofa at P3 TheSpot_Logo.jpg|''The Spot'' LeoHealsSign.jpg|Leo repairs the P3 sign P3_in_the_alternate_reality.jpg|P3 in the alternate reality from Centennial Charmed ParallelP3EvilDarrel.jpg|P3 in the evil parallel world Behind the Scenes 717b.jpg|P3 stage 717a.jpg|P3 entrance References Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Pages needing attention